


Lineage

by FlaminiaK



Series: Sea Rovers [6]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Baby making, Family, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Couple, Merman!Aoi, Newborn Children, Object Insertion, Pirate!Reita, Quite Literally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlaminiaK/pseuds/FlaminiaK
Summary: After the wedding, our newly-weds went to their honeymoon love-nest and there Aoi finds out what his mother gifted him: an amber colored, firm but squishy, egg that was almost as big as his fist.But is Reita ready to be a father?





	Lineage

The celebrations for the Wedding of the Prince lasted three fat days and all the Oceanic Realm rejoiced greatly even after the grooms left for their honeymoon.

As a wedding gift for his best friend, King Ruki made them a little stilted bungalow on one of the shallow beaches of his Tropical Kingdom, so both human and merman could live in their own habitat.

It would be quite difficult for Aoi to just sleep in a hotel room -risking to dry up and die in less than a day out of water- and Reita obviously could encounter a lot of problems staying constantly in the water.

So the stilted house had both an above-surface living space and an underwater one, connected by stairs descending into the lukewarm Caribbean sea.

And in his little aquatic bedroom, Aoi was sitting on his bed made of seaweed, watching with shiny eyes the little box that his mother gave him.

The merman was… shocked, at best: inside the box made with four big clams, seated a sphere.

It was slightly smaller than his closed fist, it had a nice amber-y color and it was soft -but firm- under his touch.

Aoi knew exactly what that was and the sole thought of it made his skin crawl with nervousness and excitement at the same time.

An egg.

A non-fertilized egg, ready to become a new mermaid or merman.

He always thought about it since he was little, wanting to become a parent as good as his father and his mother, but…

Exhaling deeply, Aoi took the egg in his palms and cupped it tenderly, moving his thumbs on its surface like a slow cuddle.

Reita would accept to become part of a new family?

His Captain would like to become a parent as much as he wanted to?

His mind started to fantasize, imagining a little tail whipping up and down, an equally little body just jump out of the water to get into the strong arms of the blond pirate and hug the breath out of him.

A slow smirk crept on the Prince’s face, thinking about the sunny, happy smile of Reita mirrored on a tiny little face, framed by golden hair and deep blue eyes.

Suddenly, a ripple in the water made his head shot up in a cloud of black inky locks and Aoi smiled now wider when he was big boots descend the stairs and plunge into the water. “Princey~? I’m back~” the chanting tone into Reita’s voice made the merman grip the egg tighter to his chest.

It’s been days since their arrival in their new ‘love nest’ and they made sure to get down to business as soon as possible, but Aoi felt it was the right time to ask his Captain about a lineage.

Darting from the bed with a powerful swish of his tail, the Prince approached his husband and circled him a little before emerging out of water, meeting a pair of thin, warm lips.

It was so good to have him back…! “Did you find everything you needed?” Aoi asked with hushed voice, placing the egg behind his back, but Reita just resumed the kiss with a slight smile on his mouth.

The two stood there, water lapping at their bodies around their waist, until the merman just giggled and separated from him by force, turning his head. “You’re going to suffocate if you don’t breathe from time to time! You dummy” he reprimanded the Captain.

The blond pirate smirked and nuzzled Aoi’s neck, kissing it delicately. “Mh-mhh it would be paradise to die on your lips, Princey~” he spoke with a low, velvety tone.

His dark eyes, though, caught the orange glimmer of the globe still in Aoi’s hands and as curious as he could be, he cocked his head more, just to see better what his lover was holding. “Uh? What’s that?” he muttered, sinking one hand underwater to brush his fingers on Aoi’s.

The merman flicked his tail and swam around the human with a little smirk on his face, still holding the sphere dearly into his palms. “It’s something cute~” he chuckled, brushing his fins against Reita’s legs.

The blond Captain laughed, trying to catch Aoi in his arms, but the merman just moved a little away before stopping by the stairs.

The Prince then let himself sink until he sat on one of those wooden steps, cooing his groom to him. “It’s something… very important” he added with now a softer, but serious tone.

With attention, Aoi rose both his hands to show Reita the amber-colored egg, being careful of not taking it out of the water. “That’s… a ball?” the human blinked a couple of times, kicking the water to approach his lover with a confused look in his dark eyes.

Aoi just chuckled, shaking his head.

Of course Reita didn’t know anything about their culture and method of reproduction, but the Prince never thought about giving his man a biology lesson. “It’s a child” the merman whispered with a soft, tender smile. “Or better, it could be one… one day?” the last part of the phrase got accompanied by a hopeful look.

Reita stood in front of his Prince and the gears inside his head shrieked in pain as they turned around Aoi’s words.

A child… it could be a child…?

That would mean that he…? “You can give birth?” the blond seemed stuck between disbelief and shock, not knowing if that news was good or bad.

Aoi nodded, lowering his gaze from the Captain to the egg in his hands, watching how the light refraction of the surface danced on its silky roundness. “The first child of a merfolk, especially from Royal blood, is usually born both male and female. It’s to ensure a lineage of some sort” azure eyes flickered up to Reita.

He was emotionless, his dark irises fixed on his face with an attentive light in them.

Was he… happy or angry? Aoi couldn’t understand just by looking. “Eggs like this are usually kept in a safe place, donated by those mermaids that doesn’t want a child or can’t have one for other reasons… this probably is–” “let me sit down…” the Prince’s voice got cut off my Reita’s hurried tone.

He seemed in distress and the merman immediately shifted away from the step of the stairs, swimming a little circle before stopping again, in front of the Captain: the human was passing his fanned hand between his golden locks and Aoi pursed his lips for few seconds.

The Prince never saw his husband so… conflicted, before. “So you’re saying… I could be father?” his question bubbled up in a tight chest, just above a fast-beating heart and quivering lungs.

Aoi cocked up one eyebrow, both hands falling slowly down. “Uhm… yes? I was trying to ask you if you want to–” “how… how it works? I mean… you have the same thing I have, even if doubled, so…?” Reita seemed almost shy to speak freely with him and his being so bashful only managed to tune up the ‘cute’ factor in Aoi’s eyes.

The Prince swam slowly forward, now smiling. “Where do you think you sheathed your sword in for the past days, Captain?” a velvety voice crawled against Reita’s lips and his eyes shot wide open, cheeks blushing lightly.

The now hooded eyes of his wonderful Sea Jewel were looking straight into his soul and for a moment Reita felt… dumb. “Ah” was the dumbfounded noise that came out of his mouth. “so that wasn’t… your… uhm…” his stuttered sentence made the merman lean his head on one side.

His sharp teeth shining in his grin, as the Prince spoke again. “My what, Rei?” he whispered to an even more shy blond. “Your naughty, naughty mind thought you were pounding some royal ass, here?” a clawed hand separated with the orange egg to caress Reita’s forearm.

With just a pinch of force, Aoi moved it from its limp position on the Captain’s knee to his own lower belly, brushing it down his human-like skin, then on his scales. “I thought… well it’s normal with other men…? I couldn’t even imagine you were half girl down there! I-I mean…!” the flustered blond got silenced by a pair of chiseled, soft lips.

The kiss was sweet and gentle, a quick trick to shut up his lover that Aoi learned those past days of their honeymoon. “Shhh stop babbling and answer me now… do you want a child with me or not?” the question fell as a whisper between them and silence followed.

Reita watched how the azure irises of his Jewel looked at him with more and more nervousness piling up… “I don’t know, Aoi…” Reita muttered under his breath, lowering his gaze onto the surface of the water.

The sole phrase formed little cracks in the heart of the Prince and his forlorn face showed each and every one of them.

He wasn’t ready…

Slowly, Aoi turned his back to Reita and moved to swim towards his bed underwater, to put away that little amber globe that would hold all of his parental dreams. “I mean, what if I wanted two of them?” the now cheerful voice of the Captain stopped the fins of the merman.

“Or maybe three… Mmhhh only one, I dunno if I coul–” Reita almost choked in the hold of Aoi, when he sprinted back to hug him tight with an arm around his neck, the other cuddling the egg on his chest.

The blond got blocked with his back against the stairs and with the water lapping at his chest, Reita muffled his laughs against Aoi’s lips. “Thank… you…! Love you… so… so much!” the words of the Prince got cut here and there by those effusions, his precious tail whipping back and forth in the whirlwind of his happiness.

It took Reita a good amount of his strength to separate from the merman, squishing his face lightly between his palms. “Princey, I just want to know something from you…” the Captain kissed his nose, then his cheekbones to sedate the other from jumping him again. “What I have to do? Aside the nicer part, of course” the blond smirked.

Aoi relaxed in his hold, a warm smile stretching his lips slowly but surely. “It’s not like I have a full-fledged womb… it’s more like a pocket down there, so…” his softer tone made Reita cock his head on one side, watching how his husband placed the amber-colored egg in the palm of his hand.

It was slightly heavy and slimy, but it held a little warmth inside it. “Help me put it in and then… carry me to bed, my Captain” another kiss, more passionate with a hint of a tongue and the pirate found himself breathing quicker.

Darting forward, Reita grabbed the Prince by his nape and kissed him even more deeper, panting inside his mouth together with his tongue caressing his sharp teeth, fencing with Aoi’s until he felt him melt in his arms.

“On your back, Princey…” Reita whispered in the kiss and Aoi obeyed his words, rolling in the water so he could feel his lover’s chest against the shoulder blades.

He then curled his tail on its own, so the merman could present himself to his partner. “It’s a little big, but… just go slow, it should go well…” Aoi breathed, holding on the biceps that circled his mid section and Reita nodded to him, kissing the top of his damp head. “Relax Princey…” the blond muttered.

The Captain used just three fingers to hold the egg and used the other two to massage slowly the entrance that he knew like the back of his hand, sliding the fingertips up and down to ease a little the natural clamping muscles around it.

Bit by bit, Reita felt the slit open up and he heard Aoi pant silently against his ear. “So reactive, Princey… and I was thinking you would grow bored of this…” a chuckle bubbled up in the back of the pirate’s throat, focusing more and more with the task at hand.

As soon as the blond had the egg prodding at his entrance, Aoi was clawing the arm he was holding, moaning softly from time to time. “It’s… so big… Rei please hurry up and… let’s go, I…” his words got strained by a little groan: Reita pushed the egg almost to its biggest girth and it was sending inside the Prince’s mind both signals of pain and pleasure.

One clawed hand trembled down a heaving chest and caressed the erections poking out of their little pocket, stroking them lazily. “It’s really so good?” Reita grinned at seeing the panting mess of his lover, pushing more and more. “Y-You… don’t have idea…” Aoi chuckled back, eyes closed and nape abandoned on Reita’s shoulder.

The Captain kissed the temple of his groom, brushing his free palm along his chest, then pressed more and he could feel the egg fall inside the thick fish-like body of Aoi, leaving behind heavy moans and a plead. “M-More… Rei, deeper…!”.

The Prince turned his head while he was stroking harder and faster around his cocks, searching for Reita’s lips so desperately he shivered as his strong swimming muscles on his back helped him up. “P-Please… mmmhh~ Rei… it needs to… go deeper…” Aoi sighed and swayed his whole body up, against that veiny hand.

Reita was too stunned to say something, watching how four fingers were just sinking more and more inside of his precious Jewel, a little bump forming just above his hard-ons where the sphere seated: the view only made his mouth water and the familiar warmth of horniness burned up inside his lower belly.

And in that moment Reita couldn’t stop but exhale a deep growl of pleasure, hugging more his Prince against the chest and finger-fuck him, feeling his inner walls trembling and clenching as much as they could now. “R-Re…ahh~ Rei… please… mmhhh… Wai-Wait… I’m goin–g– t-to…–!!”.

The slender figure of Aoi arched with a oh so sweet wail and shots of pure white painted the water in a little cloud around their hands. “Ahh… ahh… you… damned… human…” the merman laughed breathless, before he could feel the teeth of his Captain sink softly in his neck. “Let’s go make this baby, c’mon… you’re too inviting for my tastes, right now” Reita hissed on that fair skin.

As soon as he stood up with the merman in his arms princess-style, the newly-weds kissed more and more, leading towards their bed.


End file.
